Family And Clowns
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Fisttrick kidnaps Summer, Zambanza becomes the unexpected hero. Is there more to her than she appears? Written by guestsurprise per request of VinnieStokerLover. :)


**VinnieStokerLover, who owns Summer, asked guestsurprise, who owns Zambanza, for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel and gave guestsurprise full permission to use her.**

* * *

 **Family And Clowns**

Summer wiggled and squirmed as Fisttrick and his men grabbed her and wrapped her in rope. "Met me mo!" She squirmed as she tried to escape and get away.

"She will be a great price from the Plumbers," a man said happily.

"And she will be the best ransom we've had in months!" Fisttrick laughed. Summer continued to squirm, but she didn't cry.

"MET ME MOUT MOF MERE!" She growled.

"Not until we get a wealthy amount of money."

"Money?! I love that word!" A creepy voice laughed.

Everyone spun around and saw Zambanza dancing and her hair was completely different than before. She had turquoise and purple hair and purple and turquoise eye shadow! Her dress had purple and turquoise stars and she was definitely sparkling!

"Zambanza?!" Fisttrick panicked!

"In the flesh! I'm here to get my money! I lent some to you and now I need it back!" She said, now staring hard at him.

"Well…I…uh…,"

"Don't you have it?!"

"I, uh…I'm a little short, babe."

"First off! No one calls me babe and second, how short?!" Zambanza said angrily.

"Like uh, 2,000 dollars short," Fisttrick said in slight concern.

"WHAT?! You promised you would have it today!"

"Oh, stop worrying, kid! I always deliver right?" Fisttrick said, now popping up a nearby can of soda.

"But I needed my money today," she growled angrily.

"Now come on, Zambanza; I always deliver," he grinned, now lazily propping his feet up. "Now c'mere and let me give ya a hug."

He laughed as he saw Zambanza flinch and give him an angry glare. She for some reason did not like hugs. Summer looked at her and tried to reach out and touch her.

"MEY! MELP ME!" Summer pleaded through her gag. Zambanza's eyes widened as she saw Summer and immediately began backing up. "Mey! Mome mack mere!"

"W-Where did you get this kid from?!" Zambanza said, now backing away almost in shock.

"She is a kid from the Grant Mansion I think; one of the Plumber's kids." Fisttrick replied lazily. Summer managed to squirm out of her gag and looked at Zambanza with pleading eyes.

"Help me! I need to get back to my mom," She pleaded.

"Look, I don't know who you are…stay away from me," Zambanza said, now turning and trying to get away from her.

"Hey! Come back!" Summer pleaded. Because she was little, she wasn't aware that Zambanza could have possibly been another threat.

Fisttrick was about to say something when they heard the sound of sirens. Fisttrick and his men began running and trying to get away, leaving Summer tied up.

"Hey, let me go! Help me!" Summer pleaded, now looking at Zambanza again. Zambanza began to sweat and back up in fear. She then pointed her wand at Summer and the bonds around her feet began to break. Now that her feet were free, the plan was for the police to come and take her back home. Summer then walked up to Zambanza and squirmed her hands free of the ropes.

"Why are you afraid of me?" Summer asked gently.

"Now you stay back! I'm not scared of anyone!"

Summer then gave her a gentle smile and wrapped her arms around Zambanza's waist.

"Thank you for helping me. I like you, Zambanza," Summer giggled.

"What?! No you can't like me! No one is allowed to be attached to me or…,"

"Summer!" Rook said, now running inside. He looked and saw her hugging Zambanza and she was desperately trying to get away.

"Daddy! She helped me!" Summer smiled, now running and hugging him. Rook knelt and hugged his daughter close to his chest and then looked at the clown girl.

"You helped her?" Rook asked gently.

"No, of course not!" Zambanza said, now waving her arm.

"Now wait a minute, Zambanza!" Rook said, now calmly standing and walking nearer to her. But in a blink, Zambanza was gone right before Rook could grab her.

"Daddy, where did she go?"

"I'm not sure, but we will find her. Don't worry." He cooed, now kissing her affectionately on the head and looking out into the distance. "If she saved you Summer, we won't rest 'til we thank her."

 _Back at the mansion…_

Rachel and Rook showered their daughter with love and joy. But they also discussed Zambanza too!

"Summer really seems to like her," Rook grinned.

"Something about that young one is mysterious. But Rook, if she saved her, there has to be more to her. And we won't stop 'til we find out," Rachel smiled, now kissing him and him returning the love.

Zambanza was surely a mystery, but they would not stop til they got to the bottom of this.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you liked it, VinnieStokerLover! What do you think about Zambanza everyone?**

 **To guestsurprise: I wonder why she'd be afraid of a kid. Very intriguing! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
